Frozen Breath, Warm Heart
by Momo Rain
Summary: Elsa is the soon-to-be Queen of Arendelle, who fears her own power of ice and snow. Jack is an immortal of ice and snow, michevious in his ways, and knows how to have a little fun. What will happen when their worlds clash, and Jack has to try to save the world from Pitch while Elsa tries to save everyone from herself?
1. Chapter 1

_The snow itself is lonely or, if you prefer, self-sufficient. There is no other time when the whole world seems composed of one thing and one thing only. _

_Joseph Wood Krutch - _

_~Jack~ _

A chuckle escapes his lips as he starts his morning off giving the city a light sprinkling of snow. The children get excited and hold their hands up to the snow, in hopes for more. A smile spreads across his lips and he lets the snow get heavier, "Well, if you ask for it..." The children are now running around and squealing in delight at the sight of the sparking white crystals falling. After a few minutes enjoying himself, watching the children he drifts off north in the wind. It carries him fast and far until his surroundings were new to him.

"Interesting..." he comments to himself. The further he pushed, the tree's opened up to show a kingdom down below. It was surrounded by water, and beyond that there were many mountains. But one mountain stood out tallest from the others. His eyes glint with mischevious intentions seeing this new place. New adventures and fun awaits for him and the people down below. A sly smirk comes across his face and he decends below, only to notice most of the people are gathered in the center. All are dressed in black, weeping at a potrait of what looks like the former king and queen of this land.

His presence was not noticed as he walked up to the front. The rain begins to fall from the sky, it was dark and bleak. Even Jack felt it inside his gut. There was more saddness here than anyone could see. But the aura of that saddness wasn't here. Slowly he flew towards that aura, like it was drawing him close. It bring him to the higher towers of the castle. He peeks inside the window, to see a woman holding her arms close to her, as if to hold in all her saddness and fear. Icey wings form on the walls, spreading towards the ceiling. It looked like she was a broken butterfly, weeping to herself. His eyes soften; this was the first time he has seen someone with powers that were similar to his.

She was so enchanting to him, she was so beautiful. He gloomily looked inside and his hand touched the glass and ice formed slowly. There most likely wasn't a chance that she would hear or see him, he was invisible to everyone he has come across except other immortals. He opened her window and slides inside, lightly landing on the floor across the room from her. Her eyes lift to the window that had seemed to open on its own. He froze for a second, thinking she could see him.

_~Elsa~ _

The window opened on its own as she cried to herself from her parents death. She wanted so badly to let her sister in, but she couldn't. The sudden movement of some objects around her had taken her attention, her tears ceasing to fall. A small flurry of snow began to form into an apple-sized snowflake and drifted towards her. Her hands opened for it to land there. "I didn't do that," she whispered to herself, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"That's because I did," a deep voice softly answered.

She whirled around in surprise to see a guy, with white snow hair and stood there with bare feet and a staff in hand. "Who are you?" she inquired, wide-eyed.

He had wide eyes in return to hers, "You can hear me?" He pats his chest and still looked at her, "You can see me?" he smiled slightly.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I see and hear you," she slowly sat up and his smile grew.

"You serious?" He looked at his hands and smiled even more and let out a laugh, "That's a first."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Elsa began to stand up and faced him.

He gave a surprised look then he held his hands out to keep her from freaing out that there's a guy in her room from nowhere, "Ah, my name is Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost..." she pondered.

"Yes," he pointed at her with a smile, "And you, have ice powers just like me."

Her eyes widened, "Wait you mean... that was you who made the snowflake?" Her hands opened up and it was still there.

He created another one with a smirk, "Would you like another?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "No but... Why did you ask if I could hear you?"

"Ah well," the snowflake disappeared and his grip tightened around his staff, "I was made into Jack Frost from the moon. I am an immortal, just like others you probably have heard of before... You know: Santa Claus, Easter bunny, Toothfairy, Sandman." He gave a shrug, "All those guys."

Astonished by this she took a step forward, "Then why haven't I heard of you?"

He gave a chuckle, "I'm not as popular as the others. If you aren't believed in, you are invisible to others. I even go right through them..." His smile disappeared. She noticed that and figured it was a touchy subject to him.

"Well, I believe in you so, no worries right?" She attempted a smile, but it felt so hard to do. "It is nice to know that I am not the only one," she looked at her gloves, "with powers like this."

He gave her a concerned look, "A good question to ask is... Why were you crying earlier?"

The question struck her and her memories flash to before her parents left. Her face dropped and she looked broken, "My parents... They died on a ship. The weather got really bad and..." she choked and tried not to cry. The tears fell slowly and her hands closed into fists. The worst part was, she felt guilty about it. She was more scared that she had to face her powers alone without them. They were the ones who knew about it and kept it secret. This overwhelmed her more than their loss. The fears fell faster and she began to close herself off until she felt warmth around her. After a few seconds she realized it was Jack's arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that," his face saddened. His eyes close and he hugged tighter. This made her swell up with the whirlwind of emotions she's been holding back for so long and she cried hard. She wrapped her arms around him too and cried for a while. The time seemed so long to her before she calmed down and let him go first. He let go of her after that and gave a smile.

"Feel better?" He picked his staff back up from the ground. She gave a small nod and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you. I don't know how long I've needed one of those." She attempted to say, but it came out more choked up. A smile appeared on her face and she looked up to him, "How the hell did you even get in here?" The thought never even occured to her until now.

He gave a smirk and lifted his feet off the ground, floating and flew around slightly in her room, "I can fly. I obviously didn't climb that tower."

She laughs, "There's no way... It's unbelievable that you can fly!"

He stopped suddenly and leisurely seemed to lay on his stomach in mid-air, "We both have ice powers and you question the thought of flying too?"

She opened her mouth to respond to him, but she just stood there for a minute with that thought in her head. "Huh..." She placed her hand on her chin, "I guess... You're right," she laughed again.

His smile grew and he flew closer to her face, "What do you say we get out of this palace? You staying cooped up in here is no fun, and you need some cheering up." He held out his hand to her as an offer.

She wanted to go, she really did. But... "I-I can't. Jack I can't right now. Maybe another time...?" That was her way of asking if she would see him again.

He drew his hand back and still smiled, "Mayyyybe." He joked and suddenly looked at the corner of her room. The Easter bunny popped up from his hole and gave Jack a less-than-satisfied glare. "Bunny?" He asked slyly. He knew it got on his nerves and was enjoying every second of it, "What are you doing here?"

Elsa was a little lost until she rememered he mentioned the Easter Bunny before, and suddenly she could see him as well. Why was he here?

"...Easter Sunday wasn't it?" She had missed half their conversation until he appeared.

"What? You're still mad about that?" Jack smirked mischeviously.

"Yes, but this isn't about that, mate." This time it was Easter's turn to smirk as he sacked Jack and threw one of North's snow globes to make a portal to the North Pole. He hopped through it with Jack in the sack. The portal disappeared and Elsa was left sitting there wondering if this was possibly all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_When snow falls, nature listens. -Antoinette van Kleeff _

_~Elsa~_

It was about a week since she last saw Jack. Her hopes were still up to see him again, although many times she started to doubt if that encounter even happened. But she knew that if it was real and she stopped believing, he would disappear from her eyes.

She was beginning to cope without her parents there with her. She held her hands close to her body and took in a breath, "Conceal, don't feel..." Trying to hold back her powers felt harder to do; it's becoming more of a struggle.

"What are you doing?" Jack's voice popping in behind her scared her half to death. She yelped and held her hand over her heart, giving him a playful glare.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed. He smirked at her and flew around her room. With a raised eyebrow she asked him, "where did you go?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "Does that matter?" He chuckled and spun around slowly, "And where did you go? Anywhere?" She slowly opened her mouth but no answer came out, "Yeah that's what I thought. I gave you a week to get ready, but we are going to go outside today."

She was about to oppose but he placed his staff behind her to keep from moving backwards, and moved his body closer to hers. He looked in her eyes with a playful glint, "You WILL. I will drag you out with me if I have to." Her cheeks began to burn from how close he was, and unfortunately he didn't realize that this should be a bit more embarrassing for him.

"Fine," she muttered, then softy grunted, "Let's go outside." She avoided eye contact from him until he picked her up.

"Alright! Adda-girl." He flashed a daring grin, "Hold on tight, we are gonna take the fast trip out," his eyes moved toward the window as he placed her on his back and her arms wrapped around him.

Once she saw what he meant by 'fast way out' she gulped down hard. "A-are you sure about this Jack?" The pit of her stomach was beginning to knot.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" With his staff in hand, he prepared himself to run out.

"Um, I am having second thoughts abo-" He ignored her and began to run towards the window. He jumped out and she held onto him for dear life, about to scream from fear.

"Don't scream," he said nervously, trying to reassure her. "Look... Isn't the view up here great?" Slowly, she peeked out from his back. She expected something terrible or scary to happen, but she was quite surprised. They were looking over Arendelle, from a tall standpoint no one could see it.

"Wow..." Was the only thing she could say. It was mesmorizing to see how Arendelle looked. It almost seemed like a different place. After a few seconds Jack flies behind the castle, where there was a garden and an area to walk around.

"So you mean you have a place to play in but you stay cooped up inside that boring castle?" Jack teased and raised his eyebrow at her.

Instead of answering his question, she asked him again, "Where did you go? Please," she held her hands together, "You got to tell me, you can't just leave me hanging like that."

He laughed at her expression and took a seat in a nearby bench, "Well, you saw the rabbit right?" She raised her eyebrow at him, questioning what had happened between him and the Easter Bunyn but just nodded. "Well, gah, how do I explain?" He rubbed his chin with his hand, with a thinking face. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Toothfairy, and the Sandman are all, what we call: Guardians. They 'guard' the children in a way. Their duties are to make children happy and to keep them believing for as long as they can. All of a sudden the moon chose me as a new guardian but," he rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to be a part of them? They are all work and no play. They don't even go and see the children they just do their jobs thinking they know everything." He looked over at Elsa, "You keeping up with this?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I'm right along with you." She was standing there, looking at him in curiousity and awe. "It sounds really cool. Nothing I have ever heard of before... Kind of like a story in a book. I can only imagine..." She gave a smile, "The Guardians fighting to protect their damsel, well, in this case it's kids." She shrugged but looked over at him again, "But you know, if they are all work and no play, wouldn't that make you a good guardian? I mean... You could try to convince them to be around kids again."

Jack gave a single 'ha'. "Look Elsa, I don't think I could convince them of that. They are too set on the way they do things is the right way."

Elsa gave a thinking face, wondering what she could do to try to help him out. He stood up, looking at her face. She didn't notice his movements as she was deep in her thoughts. Suddenlt he was beside her and leaned down to look in her eyes, "Elsa, why do you stay inside by yourself all the time? You barely use your powers." She blushed from how close his face was in proximity to hers.

"W-Well you see... I-"

"Elsa?" there was a voice coming from the back door of the castle. Elsa whirled to the voice and saw her sister walking up.

"Anna?" she faced towards her.

"Umm, so you do... walk around?" Anna asked a bit awkwardly.

"Er, well... I guess so," Elsa answered. They stood there for a couple seconds in an awkward silence.

"So, um, who were you talking to?" Anna's eyes look around to find the mysterious person. Elsa took in a breath and eyed Jack. He was looking at Elsa, then looked over at Anna.

"Well, I am talking to a friend, Jack Frost. Umm... It's weird to hear but you can't exactly see him unless you believe him."

Jack snorted to try to keep from laughing, and Anna just looked at Elsa like she had gone a little coocoo, "Right, well.." she started to back away, "I guess I will get going now." She turned her back to them and Jack gave a wink to Elsa, forming a snowball in his hand. Elsa covers her mouth to hide her smile and he throws the snowball at Anna. Right then, she spins around and looked right at Elsa, "Hey!" there was a smile on her face, "Oh you're gonna get it." She looked around and remembered that it was spring time and there was no snow on the ground. "Wait, how did you..."

"It wasn't me," Elsa giggled at Anna's dumbfound expression. "It was Jack I swear."

"Oh suuure," she put her hand on her hips, making both Jack and Elsa laugh harder. He formed another one, this time, Anna witnessed it happening and her jaw dropped. "Elsa, there's a snowball forming beside you! Do you see this?!" Jack threw the snowball again and Anna covered her face, "Hey!" This time when she wiped the snow away, she could see a guy laughing with Elsa. "W-What? Where did he come from? Is this some sort of trick?" Her eyes narrow at the two of them.

Elsa held her hands up, "I told you it wasn't me!" After a few minutes they calmed their laughter and explained to a confused Anna what Jack was and what was going on.

"Wow so does that mean, Elsa and I look like we are talking to someone who isn't even there?" Anna asked him, and he nodded. "Wow so we probably look like crazy people..." she covered her mouth, "Not that- I mean- Um.." she was trying to figure out how to fix the offense she thought she made.

Jack laughed and took a hold of her shoulder, "No worries Anna, I am not offended."

"Oh good, I got scared there," she gave an awkward laugh and looked between the two of them. "So you have some kind of super powers?"

"I just make ice and snow," he chuckled. Then he eyed Elsa from the corner of his eye, "Speaking of which-"

"No Jack," Elsa cut him off nervously, "That's something we can talk about later."

Anna was curious but Jack looked suspicious, "Wait so you mean it's a secret?" Anna asked with a pout.

Elsa crossed her arms and smiled at her, "Sorry Anna, it is a secret."

"Awwww man," she whined at the exact same time as Jack whispered, "It's a secret?" He looked even more suspicious and narrowed his eyes at Elsa, looking confused.

"Yes Jack," she said with intention in her voice, "A secret." Only Jack heard the strain in her voice that hinted at the fact: Anna didn't know Elsa had powers too.

_~Jack~ _

He backed away slightly from the two of them. What exactly happened? What is the reason Elsa hasn't told her sister about this? Why does it seem like she can't tell her? All these questions rushed in his head at once as he stared at the mysterious beauty in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Silently, like thoughts that come and go, the snowflakes fall, each one a gem. -William Hamilton Gibson _

_~Jack~_

The whole day Anna, Elsa, and Jack hung out together and shared smiles and laughs. The suspecting thoughts in his mind wouldn't rest. There's something Elsa was hiding from him. Sure she was hiding her powers from her sister, that's not what he was thinking about. But the reason behind it... Elsa seemed hesistant to tell him. Even though they barely knew about each other, he could read that there was a deeper meaning hiding behind her broken smile.

Most of the time he would steal glances at her. Whenever she would smile it didn't feel genuine. What exactly happen? What was itching at him more was that he couldn't ask her about it until Anna was gone. _Dammit Elsa_, he gripped his staff tightly, _using your sister as a shield to keep me from asking_. It was very true that was what she was doing... But then again, he probably shouldn't push the subject on her at all. Only time could be his ally in the end. He had all the time in the world. They didn't have that amount of time, and their relationship was distant from how they react to each other.

"Jack why the long face?" Anna chirped and sat beside him. Elsa went inside to use the restroom and Jack looked over at Anna.

"This is probably none of my business, but why are you two so distant, if you are sisters?" his face showed nothing but seriousness.

Anna's face droops a bit and she shrugged, "It randomly happened when we were small. We used to sleep in the same room and play all the time, but one day Elsa looked so gloomy and scared. Even our parents were giving off a strange vibe I couldn't really understand. She was moved into a different room and basically stayed in there for most of the day, everyday." She let out a big sigh, her face dropped and her eyebrows burrowed together, "I just want to know what happened."

"So not even you know..." Jack's voice grew softer. "You should try to talk to her. Not exactly about that... But just a regular conversation. Maybe about your parents," he suggested. Her eyes looked up toward him.

"This has been the first time we talked in.. Well it feels like years. We do occationally talk if we pass by or eat together. But that happens rarely anymore." Her eyes darted to the doors of the castle and Elsa walked out.

"It's getting dark out Anna, how about you go inside?" Jack hinted to her, his eyes also on Elsa as she walked over.

"What do you mean I'll stay out with you guuuuy-" He gave her a look that said 'I would like to talk to her alone now.' Anna got the hint then and she turned her foot around and headed towards the castle, "Weellll okay," she waved to Elsa, "It's getting dark, I'm headed inside for now." Anna's eyes darted back at Jack before she pulled Elsa close to whisper in her ear. She darted inside the castle and Jack looked at Elsa as she walked up.

"What was that about?" Jack gave a half smile, curious what Anna said.

"Oh, she wanted to meet tomorrow morning in the garden to talk." Elsa gripped and ungripped her hands, "It's been a while since she and I have talked together." She admitted to him.

"Why is that?" The way he looked, it seemed like genuine curiousity. But he had a drive inside of him to find it all out in detail.

Her eyes detatch from his and she looked at the ground, "That's... It's sort of a long story." She looked back up in his eyes. There was a despiration there that drew him close to her.

"Let's take a walk in the woods over there... And talk," he softened his demeanor toward her. He hoped she would agree and they could talk for a while before he had to leave.

She hesitated and gripped her hands tight again, "Y-Yeah... we can talk." A smile formed on his face and he held his hand out to her.

"Let's go," her hand lays in his and he wrapped his fingers around hers. He surprised her by flying slightly so they could move faster in the forest. He smiled back at her with a laugh. She smiled back, and this time it wasn't a sad one; she was enjoying herself. This made him feel relieved and there was a twinge of happiness. He was glad he could make her smile like that. After a few seconds he came to a stop and landed on the ground before letting go of her hand.

"So," he started, "Explain to me as much as you want," he leaned against a tree and looked at her face to read her emotions. "I won't make you say any of it."

She took a deep breath and her body seemed to tense up, "Just give me a minute... This will be the first time I've told anyone this." Slowly, she leaned against a tree and slid down until she was sitting. She curled her knees towards her body and lifted her head up. After a while she exhaled and looked over ay him. "It happened when we were kids. Anna used to know about my powers." She gulped and he watched her intently, "One night she woke me up so we could play. We went downstairs and we were having a lot of fun," she smiled and seemed like she was recalling the memory. Then her smile faded, "Until..." she curled up tighter and her eyes winced, "Until I accidentally hit her in the head with my powers." Jack didn't really understand what that meant.

"Is hitting her head bad?" He walked over and sat beside her, trying to look in her eyes. She stared at her knees and nodded.

"Yeah... her brain was slowly starting to freeze, and she was unconscious," she shivered remembering the moment, "My father went to his library to find the map to... a trolls den, I think." She shook her head, "A troll walked up to Anna and said it was a good thing I didn't hit her heart. He changed all her memories. So instead of playing with me with my powers, we were just playing outside in the snow. The momories had to be changed so she wouldn't get hurt again."

He watched her grip her dress as she tried not to cry, "Hey, it's not your fault it was an accident." He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze for comfort. "Just because you had one bad moment... Doesn't mean you needed to cut yourself off completely from her."

"Y-Yeah I guess so, but-"

"Anna misses you." He looked in her eyes sternly, but in a way where he thinks this would be best for her. "You don't have to tell her about your powers, but at least talk to her again." He gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you both will like it better that way."

The worry that was in her eyes and on her face faded a bit, "You think so?"

"Sister's should be close. Especially you two, since you both are cooped up in the castle. Only the both of you can talk about certain things together no one could understand completely." His voice grew softer, "Like your parents?"

She let out a sigh, "I have been scared to talk to her all this time because I am afraid of hurting her again."

He gave a smile and shook his head, "Nothing to be afraid of. Anna seems very understanding. If you tell her you want to talk again, she would be estatic." He encouraged her. The last thing he wanted for the both of them was the distance and sadness of a broken family.

A smile came to her face. His heart skipped a beat seeing her face light up like that. "You're right... I should try to talk to her." She suddenly looked at him in a small panic, "But no telling Anna about my powers! Promise me."

He chuckled and held his hands up, "Hey I won't involve myself in that." His hands go back down and he went slightly more serious again, "But I think it would be good if you told her about them someday."

She grew silent and seemed to be thinking for a while. "Maybe... I don't know. I'm not ready."

He nudged her, "I didn't say right now silly. Maybe later in life. If she asks about it, just let her know you aren't ready to tell her yet."

A soft smile emerged on her face and she looked at him, "Thank you Jack. This talk really helped." She stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Looks like it's someones bedtime," he teased and stood up too.

"Hey now," she shoved him lightly, "Don't make fun."

He laughed when she shoved him, "I'll take you back, c'mon." He bent down so she could climb on his back. This time she didn't hesistate, and he flew her back to her room. "Here we are," he said before he looked back and saw her asleep on his back. He bit his lip to keep quiet and keep from smiling. He took her over to her bed and laid her there. He liked how much more peaceful she seemed in her sleep. He swung his staff beside him before flying off into the night sky.


End file.
